teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Foresight (TV Series)
Summary Death is never the end. It is only the beginning...For Brett and Lori it literally became the beginning the moment they woke up a morgue with their life turned upside the moment a total stranger removes them from what use to be their home to the misty town, Lily Dale. After coming back from death both werewolves have changed completely. One becomes an outsider while the other is taking more risks. Along the way the two are drawn into a battle that is now awakening. For Brett he is caught in the middle of the in the conflict to fight back or runaway. Luckily he gains new friends that will help get his life back on track, but gain new enemies that are out to expose him. He even finds himself drawn to the mysterious girl that has recurring visions of him. Characters The Posse (Main Cast) * Cody Saintgnue'' ''as'' Brett Talbot ' - The former star captain of Devonford Prep to the bad boy outcast of Lily Dale High. After coming with his terms of dying and coming back, Brett has taken a darker outlook on living. His experience is making him more protective and desperate to protect the one's he loves. * '''Sofia Carson as Marissa de Guía - Marissa is popular, kind, and confidant young girl. Who hopes to restart her life in Lily Dale, but cannot deny the growing lure of the psychic gifts inside her. Not only that Marissa gains this sudden attraction to her aunt's new ward. * Lily Bleu Andrew as''' Lorilee Rohr' - After her experience with death, Lori wants to live and experience everything to the fullest. Sweet and gentle this teenage girl is wants to take risks and break down her barriers unlike her brother. * '''Ashley Argota' as Raven Castillo - An open lesbian that has both a blunt and brutal personalty. Raven is talented musician and always prepared for any dire situations. This young sassy girl is loyal to the bitter end when it comes to her friends. * Sean Grandillo as Jasper Reed '''- Awkward and nerdy friend of the group. Jasper is the core brain and intelligence of the group. He loves mysteries and conspiracies. After meeting and befriending Brett. Jasper is set on the adventures he has always dreamed of. * '''Adam Scott Miller as Trystan O'Reilly '''- Captain of Lily Dale high lacrosse team. His cocky personality makes him very self-centered of the group, but as the sheriff's son he knows much about the laws to bend the rules to their advantage. * '''Jessica De Gouw as Sybil de Guía -''' Elegant and mysterious local tour guide and shop owner of Lily Dale. She is a genuine psychic and current guardian to two teenage werewolves. Sybil becomes the adviser to the group on the supernatural matters of their small town. 740d2d216347d60e4c78e4a720db4b49.jpg|Brett Talbot B06d81e4a8720cedb8de05a617ac775d.jpg|Marissa de Guía Tumblr ob8552nM9U1rkjt42o2 400.gif|Lori Rohr 5a28d48e7099140c1ca090e71ffa9a29.jpg|Raven Castillo EliHudson2.png|Jasper Reed MV5BMTY5NDM5ODg5NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDk3MDAzODE@. V1 .jpg|Trystan O'Reilly 9JyTVbh.jpg|Sybil de Guía Families (Recurring Characters) * '''Eva LaRue as Lola de Guía '''- Mother of Marissa and the older sister of Sybil. Lola is currently separated from her husband and trying to build her life back together. She is a former housewife. * '''Lou Diamond Phillips as Dr. Castillo- Father of Raven and surgeon at Lily Dale Memorial Hospital. Divorced and is more supportive of his daughter sexuality than his ex-wife. * Oliver Hudson and Chad Lowe as Atticus Reed and Chris Reed - The fathers of Jasper. Atticus works as an astronomer who sees the world with open possibilities and wonder. Chris is the close minded guidance counselor that focuses on the issues at home and his school, not the world he doesn't believe in. * Timothy Omundson as Sheriff Conan O'Reilly '''- Rude and ill-tempered sheriff of Lily Dale. Trystan's father is strict, oversteps boundaries , and accuses easily on suspects and victims of his home town. He sets his sight on the Talbot siblings the moment they enter Lily Dale. * '''Nicole Bilderback as Amelia Castillo '''- Raven's estranged mother with a mommy dearest complex. She had a leave of absence in Lily Dale and makes a return to make her daughter how she see fit. Lily Dale Residents (Recurring Characters) * '''Ronni Hawk as Vivian 'Vi' Devereux '''- The popular and mean girl of Lily Dale High. She usually hangs with her groupies, Sophia and Charity as her entourage. * '''Sarah Desjardins as Sophia Lilly - Mean as Vivian due her cautious, but curious nature of the trinity. * Mckaley Miller as Charity Dupree '''- She is the sweet one of her trinity that welcomes Marissa and Lori into their circle. * '''Jesse Henderson as Cole Montgomery - An arrogant and cocky high school jock that dislikes the changes at his school. Trystan's best friend and rival of Brett. * Mitchell Hope as Jesse White - Lacrosse player of Lily Dale High that sees to recruit Brett into the their team. * Wyatt Nash as Mathew Blackwood '- Suave, charming lawyer that opens up residents in spiritualist small town. Has a likable personality that lures people with his persuasive attitude and perfect smile. * '''Marc Bendavid '''as '''Deputy Rafael Goldhirsch '- Easygoing and sweet deputy of the sheriff's department. Dating Maya. * '''Sarah Davenport as Ms. Maya Wilder- Lily Dale High's young and attractive computer science teacher. Friend of Sybil. * Yvette Nicole Brown as Mrs. Philomena West - The chemistry teacher of Lily Dale High. * Jack Coleman as Mr. Winterbottom - The mathematics teacher and lacrosse coach of Lily Dale High * Raphael Sbarge as Professor Joseph Muse - The music teacher of Lily Dale High. * David Giuntoli as Deputy Henry Alexander '''- Thorough and hardworking deputy of the sheriff's department, carrying a deep secret of his past. Also an childhood friend of the de Guía Sisters. Seasons Foresight (Backdoor Pilot) Brett and Lori awaken ten days from death only to find tragedy in their wake and gain a mysterious alley to help them escape the escalating war in Beacon Hills. While a young girl's life falls a part as she experiences recurring dreams of boy with glowing eyes. Season 1 Tagline Death Becomes You Plot Change is inevitable after death and it has for the Talbot siblings. They try to adapt into the spiritualist town that is Lily Dale. Brett tries push great lengths into concealing his and Lori's nature in their new setting and it isn't easy with their new enemies and secretive new guardian that won't give them answers. Fate makes it worse when the mysterious Marissa moves into their home. A string of murders arise and fingers point at the new kids. A dark presences returns to Lily Dale and it is time for these werewolves to step up and save their new home. Episodes # '''New Moon: # Fox Manor Party: # Dreamwalker: # 28: # Endurance: # AB-: # Brimstone: # Devil's Teeth: # Lich: # Koschei: # Lyke-Wake Dirge: # Masquerade: # The Guides: Antagonist * Who is the Lich? '- The Lich is roaming the town killing it's victims and taking pieces from their remains? * '''Who helped the Lich? '- While tracking and identifying the Lich a third player has been cover their tracks? Season 2 Tagline Do you know why the caged bird sings? Plots Episodes Antagonist * '''Who is the Garuda? Notes * 28 is Brett's lacrosse number. Notes * This spin off will introduce the occult and how humans try to gain supernatural powers. (Ergo Druids, Dread Doctors, and Valeck) * Lily Dale was once a safe haven to supernatural creatures and other shapeshifters. We will learn why this town became vacant present day. * Some Teen Wolf characters will be seen as guests. Links http://forsight.wikia.com/wiki/Forsight_Wiki